Of Fire and Ice
by Geek Squared 1307
Summary: This is a Bobby and John romance story in which their powers present an obstacle in their relationship. There is also some Scott and Logan romance. The mutants must fight for their rights as the cure gains support.
1. New Changes and New Friends

I dedicate this fanfiction to all those who believe that love can conquer all.

Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the scene in X2 in which Logan and Bobby talk in the kitchen. Also, I do not do love triangles. For the purposes of this story, John and Rogue never dated; they are just friends. The same goes for Scott and Jean. By the way, for the purposes of my story, Jean is not the Phoenix; she's just Jean.

Warnings: This is a "slash" (same-sex) love story. If you do not like slash, please do not read this story. However, feel free to read any of my non-romance stories. There will be some violence and language later, but I think there's enough hugging, kissing, and "Aww" moments to balance this out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men characters. If I did own X-Men, I would have lots of money. I don't have lots of money; therefore, I do not own X-Men. Only some of the plot is mine.

#

Of Fire and Ice

By Geek Squared 1307

Chapter One:

New Changes and New Friends

The students at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted often listened to Professor Xavier talk about change. After all, genetic changes -– mutations - in the typical human genome had made them what they were: mutants. The Professor had taught them that these mutations were not sinister, as much of the public and many politicians claimed, but were actually a normal part of the evolution of life on Earth. The X-Men believed that these mutations and the powers that had resulted from them were independent of morality by themselves. Whatever ends that mutants used their powers to achieve would determine the morality of the power-holders, but not of the powers themselves.

By this code, the X-Men had learned to live with the genetic mutations, but some changes were even more difficult to adjust to. The mansion - after an epic battle - was now home to some new students and teachers. Some former members of The Brotherhood of Mutants had moved into the Institute, and the fighting among the students had begun.

#

The door of Professor X's office - usually open at all hours in case any of his students needed him - was closed that entire Saturday. The X-Men had woken up to find their mortal enemies rooming with them, and the Professor had offered no explanation except a request to "behave civilly". According to Wolverine, Storm, and Beast, the Professor was talking with Magneto, but even they did not know the exact nature of the conversation. Everyone was eager to know what the conversation was about.

Inside the Professor's office, Professor X and Magneto were sitting across from one another by the fireplace.

"Oh, come now, Charles," said Magneto, in his usual tone. "Throughout history, humans have sought to gain superiority and dominance over others. They have made scapegoats of those who were different, torturing and killing to further their own quest for power. This, you cannot deny."

"I have never attempted to deny this, Magnus. To do so would be gravely mistaken and unbelievably naive. I'm just saying that humans can change. Use of violence will only encourage non-mutants to be afraid of us. Showing them that we wish them no harm is more likely to work."

"You can only control and yourself, Charles. You cannot change other people. They have already shown that they are not willing to change. Are you willing to wait for a future that will not come if we don't bring it about?"

"How can we expect our future to be good if we don't do good in the world we call home?"

"Are _they_ doing good, Charles? You've seen the news. They've started talking about a new Mutant Registration Act. No one will help you when they come here, take all your children, and lock them up in cells. Their kind don't care for our survival. They fear us. They'll try to exterminate us."

The conversation continued for many hours, much the same as it always had between the two old friends.

#

Wolverine was standing in the elevator, going back up to his room after a training session in the subterranean Danger Room. The gashes left on his hands by his now-retracted claws were already healed, but the deeper wounds on his face, neck, and chest were still open. He bent his neck to the right and then to the left, which made a loud cracking sound. He tried not to think of the pain as his wounds healed much faster than anyone else's could.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal a long hallway. Logan was about to walk to his room when he heard noise from outside. His sharp hearing enabled him to identify the voices as several students.

"Damn kids," he grumbled while walking out the front door. He found the same situation outside that had occurred frequently in recent days. The X-Men students and the ex-Brotherhood students were fighting.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you," said Wolverine, getting into the middle of the fight and separating the students.

"They started it."

"We did not. They did."

"It's your fault. We didn't do anything wrong."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"That's enough," said Wolverine. "Just because you hate each other doesn't mean you get to kill each other - at least not while I'm in charge. Do it later."

With that, he left and went back inside, knowing that the fighting would start again soon.

In the hall, he met Storm, who had returned from a meeting about "the mutant problem".

"Any luck," Logan asked.

"The usual," she said. "Anything new here?"

"The kids are fighting again."

"Did Iceman and Pyro try to kill each other?"

Wolverine paused for a second. "Not sure. Didn't seem 'em. They're probably trying to push each other off the cliff."

"Wonderful," said Storm with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go check on the Professor and Magneto."

"You do that. I don't think they're getting anywhere."

With that, they headed in different directions. As Wolverine collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes, he thought of what Storm had said. _Did Iceman and Pyro try to kill each other?_ Now that he thought about it, the fact that he had not seen Bobby and John fighting amongst the other kids seemed very strange. The two former best friends were the ones who usually started the fighting. Pyro had returned to the X-Men after an extremely brief allegiance to (really a visit with) the Brotherhood that had lasted only two weeks, long before other former Brotherhood members joined the X-Men, but the their friendship between him and Iceman had not returned. _Hell_, thought Wolverine, _they fight more than they used to. They go out of their way to fight each other_.

Logan heard a soft knocking on his already-open door and a familiar voice. "You okay, Logan?"

Without even opening his eyes, Logan smirked and said, "You gonna try to help me if I say no?"

Scott smirked back and said, sounding more like Logan than himself, "Not the way you'd like me to."

Logan looked at Scott leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him, and couldn't stop himself from giving the younger man a genuine smile. "I think I've had a bad influence on you, Scott."

Scott raised his eyebrow at him and said, "You _think_? I _know_ you've had a bad influence on me." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Not that I mind."

They both laughed. Scott sat down on the bed, leaning against the footboard so he could see Logan.

"I'm serious," insisted Logan.

"So am I," said Scott.

The two of them suddenly heard the sounds of fighting coming through the window. Logan groaned, "Not again." The two of them, joined by Storm and Beast in the hallway, made their way outside to stop the ensuing massacre once again.

By that evening, Magneto had taken leave of the Professor, which not only meant that the Professor was again available for his students but also that his students could feel his presence. The fighting, although it didn't stop completely, took on a new form. Instead of beating on each other in front of the school, the students made snide comments behind each other's backs and glared at each other when they thought none of the teachers were looking.

#

Over the next few weeks, Logan noticed that Bobby and John were not a part of the ongoing vendetta among the students. In fact, they seemed to be talking to each other nicely. Either they were renewing their friendship or were secretly trying to kill each other. Logan hoped it was the first.

One Friday, while the students were all settling in for the weekend, Logan heard a telepathic message in his mind from the Professor. _Logan, I'd like to see you in my office_.

When Logan stepped into the office, he saw Charles Xavier sitting on a chair by the fire. "Please, take a seat, Logan."

Logan sat down across from the Professor and said, "Need something, Charles?"

"Not as such, no," said Professor X.

Recognizing the Professor's tone, Wolverine said, "You need me to do something for one of the kids."

"You said you were worried about Bobby. I'd like you to talk to him," said the Professor.

"About what?" Bobby was one of the better students academically and in training sessions. Logan couldn't imagine what kind of problem there could be.

"Just . . . talk to him," said the Professor, being intentionally vague.

Logan stared. "You want me to go up to him . . . and have a chat?"

"More or less, yes," said the Professor.

"I'm not exactly good at counseling people, Charles," said Logan. "You'd probably be able to help him more."

"I think Bobby needs a friend more than a psychologist," said the Professor.

This wasn't the answer Logan was expecting; he'd expected an explanation or, at least, a topic. He also suspected that the Professor knew more than he was letting on. "Charles, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"You'll find out when you talk to him."

"Why me?"

"I believe it will be mutually beneficial," said the Professor with a smile.

Logan had learned long ago that Charles Xavier almost always knew what he was talking about, but he had to wonder if this was one of the few exceptions to the rule.

#

Over the next few days, Logan began to think that maybe the Professor had been right again. Bobby seemed distracted lately during training sessions. Logan wondered what was wrong, but didn't know what he could do to help, even if Bobby confided in him.

Logan tried to think of how to approach Bobby. He considered asking about the weather, but decided that Bobby would probably think he was mental. There was also the problem of finding Bobby when he was not with his best friend John, which was close to never, considering that the two were roommates and spent the entire day together.

The way it turned out, however, Logan didn't have to go out of his way to talk to Bobby. One Thursday night, like every other night he could remember, Logan's horrid nightmares woke him up. He lay in bed for a few minutes, breathing heavily, and going over the images in his mind. They didn't answer any of his questions about his past; they never did. His clearest memory was of terrible pain. Just thinking about it made him want to scream.

Logan forced himself to clear his mind. He wondered about his past often, but tried not to worry about it too much. He wanted answers desperately, but knew that agonizing about it wouldn't help. It wasn't his way to get depressed or feel sorry for himself. _After all_, he told himself, _I've got a damn good life here. I've got friends, a home, and hopefully, good things to do. My present and future are more important than my past._ Then, he thought, _Where did that come from?_ He'd felt that way for a while - ever since joining the X-Men - but he'd never mentally lectured himself before.

Logan smiled to himself and glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed next to him. It was Scott who'd done this to him - made it easier for him to deal with his problems. Sometimes, Logan's screams would wake Scott, who would wake up his boyfriend and ask if he wanted to talk.

In the beginning, Logan had always said "No", telling himself that if he himself couldn't understand the fractured and horrifying images in his dreams, there was no way that Scott could help him. As their relationship progressed, Logan had learned that telling Scott about his dreams helped him to be less frightened by them. Scott couldn't help to get rid of them, but he would always listen. Scott never told Logan to feel sorry for himself. He always told Logan that he knew Logan could deal with it, which was just the assurance Wolverine needed - though he would never admit it.

Now, Logan looked at Scott next to him. Scott had definitely had a good influence on him. Logan recalled their earlier conversation. _And I've had a bad influence on him._ Logan smirked. Just as Logan needed Scott to listen to him when he couldn't talk to anyone else, Scott needed someone who he could be honest with. Scott needed Logan to remind him that it's okay to be human.

Logan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, and he didn't want to disturb Scott, so he gave the sleeping man a light kiss on the lips before heading downstairs.

Although the hour was late, the Institute was not completely asleep. It never was. As Logan walked through the halls and rooms, he saw students doing last-minute homework while others watched television. The Professor was strict about curfew, but very lax with bedtime, as long as his students reached class on time in the morning and got through the day without falling asleep during lessons.

Logan headed for the kitchen on the first floor. When he got there, Bobby was already sitting at the table, drinking a glass of milk and looking as though he was drowning his sorrows with a pint at the local pub.

"You alright, kid," asked Logan, grabbing a bottle of soda from the cabinet, since he knew there was nothing stronger available on the premises. Bobby looked so afraid and utterly confused that Logan genuinely wanted to help him, even though he'd told the Professor that he wouldn't be able to. _Charles wouldn't have told me to talk to him if there wasn't something I could do._

Sitting across from Bobby, Logan repeated, "Kid, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Bobby smiled. He always liked talking to Logan, but he wasn't sure if he could talk to anyone about what was troubling him. "It's nothing."

Logan raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, right." He looked Bobby up and down and said, "You look like hell. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's - complicated."

Logan took a drink. "Try me."

Bobby looked at Logan for a moment, wondering if he should tell the truth - if he _could_ tell the truth. Logan was a nice guy, and Bobby had talked to him before when he was upset about his parents reaction to him telling them he was a mutant. This was different, though. Logan could relate to being a mutant, but not to this. Still, it seemed like Logan was willing to listen. "Well, John and I - you know we've been friends a while - now we're - it's become different - better, I think - I just - I don't know." Bobby took a sip of milk and looked at the table. "I don't know if I can talk about it. Like I said: it's complicated."

Logan thought, _Could he be...? No. There's no way._ He said, "Kid - Bobby, whatever it is, it sounds to me like you're makin' it more complicated than it really is by being afraid to say something about it." He thought to himself, _Where did that come from? Oh, yeah: Scott._

"That's what John says," replied Bobby, grinning as he said John's name. "Well, kind of. _He_ says I should stop being a coward. I agree with him, but - well - it's always easier to say you're going to do something than to actually do it."

"Yeah it is," agreed Logan. "You still haven't told me what exactly you're talking about - "

"No, I haven't," interrupted Bobby.

"And you don't have to. I'm just - well, I'm here, and you look like you want to talk to someone. I know I'm not the Professor. I'm not good at understanding psychology or anything, but if you want someone to just be straight and honest with you, I'm your guy."

Bobby looked past Logan at the wall and whispered two words so softly that even

Wolverine couldn't hear him.

"What?"

Bobby took a deep breath, and repeated, only slightly louder, "I'm gay."

"Okay."

Bobby stared at Logan. "I tell you that I'm gay, and that's your response? 'Okay'?"

Logan laughed. "Well, what do you want me to say, kid? That it's wrong? That you're going to Hell? I'm not God; I don't know. Personally, I don't think being gay is evil or wrong, and I don't think God would think so either. If whatever God there is _would_ send people to Hell for loving someone of the same sex, then going to Heaven shouldn't be your priority. You're better off in Hell. I'll see you there."

Bobby smiled at Wolverine and laughed a little. "Thanks. For not freaking out, I mean."

"Logan shrugged his shoulders, and was glad to see Bobby looking much happier than he had two minutes ago. "It's not a big deal, kid. It's just a fact, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"Most people wouldn't agree with you," said Bobby.

"Most people don't know anything about anything," said Logan. "I know I'm gay, and I'm fine with it." Logan laughed at the look on Bobby's face. "What? You look like I just told you that the world's ending."

Bobby finally found his voice. "You're gay?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah. I thought I just said that."

"No way."

"No way what?"

"You're lying. You're _not_ gay."

Logan laughed again. "Why would I lie about that?"

Bobby shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe you're trying to make me feel better."

"Well, I am trying to make you feel better, Bobby, but I'm not lying."

Bobby didn't respond, but Logan could tell from the look on his face that Bobby didn't believe him.

"Here," said Wolverine. "Look." He pulled up the left sleeve of his t-shirt and showed Bobby his upper arm. Tattooed in black script was one name: Scott.

"You and Scott? _Cyclops_ Scott?" Bobby sounded even more incredulous than he had before.

Logan sat back in his chair and laughed. "Yeah. Scott and I have been together for two years as of a few months ago."

"You guys hate each other."

"So did you and John, when he joined the Brotherhood for a while, and now you're together."

"We were only really fighting for a little while. We were going out before he left, too. You and Scott have _always_ hated each other."

"We're just different," said Logan.

"I always thought you were fighting over Dr. Grey."

Logan had taken a sip of soda while Bobby was talking, and he almost spit it out. "Jean? Where the hell did you get that from?"

"It's not me," laughed Bobby. "The whole school thinks so."

Logan shook his head. "Scott and Jean were among the first students here. They've been friends for a while; they're like brother and sister. Jean and I are friends, too. Scott and I didn't get along before, but we - well, we got to know each other better, and we love each other."

"You guys still annoy each other constantly," said Bobby, recalling the many times Logan and Scott would seem to argue about nothing. Although now that he thought about it, they didn't seem to be serious about it.

Logan shrugged. "We goof around. We tease each other. It's not a mortal rivalry. Not anymore, anyway."

"Old habits are hard to break," said a familiar voice from the archway that joined the kitchen and the hallway. Bobby looked up and Logan looked over his shoulder. They both saw Scott leaning against the wall in jeans and a white t-shirt with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "I was wondering where you went," he said, looking at Logan.

"How long have you been standing there," asked Logan.

"Since your inspirational speech about going to Hell. I was waiting for you to notice I was here - with your super hearing and all." He smirked a little, reminding Bobby of Logan.

"Very funny," said Logan.

Bobby listened to their dialogue, noticing for the first time that there wasn't any real malice in the words. He had been glancing back and forth between the two men, observing their interaction, and was startled as Scott suddenly addressed him.

"Bobby." Iceman looked up at Scott's shaded eyes. "Logan actually knows what he's talking about, as surprising as that may seem. Don't worry so much about being gay. It's just one thing about you - just one fact, and it's not a bad thing, no matter what anyone may tell you. You just have to try to be a good person."

"Now you know where I learned to be nice all of a sudden," commented Logan.

Bobby and Logan laughed.

"Just don't get too sappy, okay?" said Scott.

"That would be your job," retorted Logan.

"Yes, it would," said Scott, moving to stand next to Logan. He placed a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"Somehow, I think this is all some really weird dream," commented Bobby.

Scott laughed. "That's what I said to Logan when he asked me out."

"You're lucky," Bobby said to Logan. "John threw fire at me when I asked him out."

Scott and Logan both laughed.

Scott was about to say something when the seven fifteen bell rang, warning students that class would start in half an hour.

"Damn," said Scott. "I've got to get down to the Danger Room." With a kiss for Logan and a "Don't worry too much, okay?" to Bobby, he left in a hurry.

"I'd better go," said Bobby, getting up.

"Yeah, me too," said Logan, moving to leave the kitchen when Bobby stopped him.

"Hey, Logan." Wolverine turned around. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, kid. Any time."

#

Later that day, Scott looked up from grading papers at his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was John, the mutant called Pyro, who entered. The teenage boy stood with one hand in his jeans pocket and the thumb of his other hand hooked on his belt. He looked like someone trying to convey a sense of comfort and confidence he did not feel.

When John failed to speak, Scott asked, "Do you need something, John?"

John found his voice. "No. I mean, I just - Bobby told me what you and Logan said to him and, well, thanks for not telling the Professor to kick us out or something."

"John, sit," said Scott, motioning with his hand to a chair across the desk from where he himself sat. John sat down, not sure what to expect.

"First of all," said Scott, "nobody is going to kick you out of the Institute for going out with Bobby. Not me, not Logan, not Storm, not Beast, not the Professor, not anybody." He thought for a moment and added, "I get the feeling you and Bobby are forgetting we're your friends. We're a family."

"That's what Bobby always said - about being a mutant and being gay. He always wanted to tell his parents he was a mutant. Even though I told him that my parents disowned me when they found out, he still told his family. He thought they'd accept him. After what happened at his house, he didn't want to take that chance again. I wanted to tell everyone about our relationship, but I was afraid, too. The both of us don't have anywhere else to go."

Scott nodded. "I understand." John knew that Scott was being honest, recalling that the man was once an orphan who no one would adopt.

Pyro asked the one question that had been on his mind: "Did you tell the Professor about Bobby and me?"

Scott smiled. "He already knew. I'd suggest either you or Bobby start packing."

Pyro looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Well, you don't think he'll let you sleep in the same room anymore, do you?" Scott laughed. "At least not until you're older."

John rolled his eyes and blushed a little. "As if Bobby lets me anywhere near him.

"All the same, one of you has to move." Scott smiled at John as he spoke.

"Okay," said John, getting up to leave, "and thanks again."

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."

Author's Note: Please review. Reviews make me happy. Pyro will use all flames for target practice.

Happy reading and writing. May the Force be with you.


	2. A Strange Summer

Of Fire and Ice

By Geek Squared 1307

Chapter Two:

A Strange Summer

One of the characteristics of humans that is interesting to observe is the search for camaraderie with one's companions - a feeling of silent understanding and common purpose. This search sometimes causes people to congregate in groups that demand the ultimate uniformity and conformity. In seeking companionship, one can lose oneself to the will of others who desire nothing but to make more like themselves. This is not true camaraderie. True companionship is friendship. It does not destroy the individual, but strengthens his individuality.

In one another, Bobby and John had found companionship and closeness that felt right. Just seeing one another-even when they were fighting-made them both feel that everything was going to be okay. In Logan and Scott, Bobby and John had found friends who they could talk to honestly without fear of rejection.

Both Bobby and John realized that it was easier to be "out of the closet", as some might say, because they knew they had at least some friends who would always be there for them, no matter how much others hated them-although John maintained, "I was never 'in the closet.' Who the hell would want to hide in a closet?"

#

John, an avid reader, had taken to spending long hours in the public library. One day, in the beginning of summer, he found some interesting books and went to the front desk to check them out. The elderly woman behind the counter gave him a strange look as she handed him the two books with the due dates stamped inside the front covers.

"Thank you," said John.

The lady librarian just looked him up and down and shook her head.

Perplexed, John walked out of the library. She'd probably seen him on the numerous news reports about mutants, which were currently focusing on Professor Xavier and his school.

He decided to cut through the park, which was almost completely deserted since most people were at the beach, on his way home. He hadn't walked one-fourth of the way across the park when something sharp hit his back. John spun around and felt another sharp pain in his side. He looked down to the ground to see the rock that had struck him.

"Hey, faggot, stay out of our park," said a voice. John looked up to see a trio of boys. John recognized them as students at the local high school. The skinny, red-haired one standing in the middle was Jacob, the leader. The dark-haired, muscular twins on either side of him were Timothy and Thomas. They flanked Jacob like body guards. The trio stopped a few paces away.

"Didn't you hear me, fag," said Jacob. "Get out."

"No. Leave me alone," said John. He bit back the swears he wanted to hurl at the three and clenched his hand into a fist to stop himself from getting out his lighter.

"'Leave me alone,'" Jacob mocked in a high, sing-song voice. "What're you going to do? Get your boyfriend to beat us up?"

John clamped his teeth together, not wanting to say anything that he'd regret. He recalled the times when these three had seen Bobby holding hands or kissing in public and had tried to provoke them into a fight. It had never ended well, because the public had always blamed John and Bobby, saying that the two had used their powers against good, defenseless kids.

John spun around and began walking faster, but he felt a hand on his shoulder hold him back and push him off balance. He dropped his books while catching his balance.

The three boys were surrounding him now.

Jacob grabbed John's collar and said, "Listen, fag, we don't like damn queers around here." He added a few more phrases with stronger expletives.

"Get off me," said Pyro.

"I'd like to see you try to make me, faggot." Jacob drew his hand back and aimed a punch at John's jaw, but John blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. The wind knocked out of him, Jacob sprawled backwards.

The two lackeys went for John at once, one punching him in the stomach, the other kneeing him in the groin. John fell to his knees as the second boy's knee met its target.

When one of the twins pulled John to his feet to resume the pummeling, John kicked a leg out and knocked the other one off his feet. By now, Jacob was up again. He punched John while the other boy held him. Then, the twins pushed [him] down to his knees, one standing on his legs and the other holding his hands behind his back.

Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, which he held to John's neck. "Ready to burn in Hell, faggot?"

John tried desperately to reach his lighter, but he couldn't wrench his hands from Timothy's grip. Thomas, who was standing on his legs, held John's hair and pulled his head back.

John felt the cold metal of the blade against his neck. Suddenly, Jacob swung his arm down and across, creating a big slash across John's chest. John cried out in pain. He could feel the blood running down his front, soaking his clothes. His three attackers laughed.

_I'm still breathing_, he thought. _My heart is still beating. He hasn't cut anything major-yet._ He glanced around the park, hoping someone-anyone-would see and call the police, but this was a remote corner of the park. The sound of the few kids playing in the park were distant.

Jacob made a small cut in John's neck so close to his trachea that John was terrified. John looked up at Jacob's face, searching for any sign of decency or kindness. All he saw was hatred.

Jacob placed the knife on the right side of John's throat and was about to make the fatal slash.

_Oh, God_, thought John. _Please, God, I don't want to die._

Jacob laughed. "Afraid, faggot? Are you gonna cry?"

John gathered all the courage he could and said, "I'm not afraid of you." _I will not beg for my life_, he ordered himself. _I won't let him think that he can scare me._

Jacob kicked John in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "How dare you, you goddamned queer? How dare you try to stand up to me? I'll teach you to be afraid of me." He slashed John a few more times across the chest, legs, and arms, each cut bringing new levels of pain and agony to Pyro.

Jacob said, with malice in his voice, "Enjoying the pain, cocksucker?"

John told Jacob just what he could go do to himself.

Jacob shifted the blade in his hand to stab Pyro in the chest.

_Oh, God_, thought John.

Suddenly, the boy seemed to be frozen, unable to move. He cursed and looked at his arm. The three boys began howling in pain while the rest of their surroundings seemed to be frozen. The three ran off across the park.

No longer held by the twins and feeling dizzy and numb from his injuries, John felt himself fall forward. He tried to catch himself on his hands, but his elbows buckled. His head hit the ground hard. He struggled to push himself up, finally reaching his feet. He tried to walk forward, but his steps were slow and he kept stumbling from dizziness and pain.

"John," said a familiar voice, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. John saw Scott's red-shaded glasses as the man helped him walk.

"What-how...?"

"The Professor," said Scott. "Don't talk. Let's get you home."

#

A few hours later, John was bandaged up and laying on one of the beds in the Institute's infirmary. Jean had given him an exam so thorough that he felt he should have taken her out to dinner. When he told her this, she laughed and said she was just concerned about him. "Although I wouldn't mind dinner," she added.

When John felt he could move around a little, he asked if he could go to his room.

"Well, okay," said Jean. "Come on." She began to lead him out of the room.

"It's okay, really," insisted John. "I'm fine." He tried to walk by himself, but he was too sore.

Jean gave him a look that said, "I told you so," and lead him upstairs to his room-the new room he'd moved into since he and Bobby could no longer be roommates.

"I have to go teach a Danger Room session," said Jean. "Logan's teaching, too, but Scott should be around here somewhere if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Jean."

"Not a problem." Jean added, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, John. Some people are just, well, prejudiced and mean."

"Yeah, I know," said Pyro. "It's fine."

Jean looked like she didn't believe him, but decided not to bother him about it. "I'll see you later," she said, and left.

Pyro leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. He wished he could talk to Bobby, but his boyfriend had to attend the Danger Room session. John felt tears coming to his eyes. _Why do people hate others just for being different? If he'd killed me, would I have gone to Hell?_ John didn't think that being gay was evil, but no one could be absolutely sure about the afterlife. _Is there even a God listening when I pray?_ He always wanted to believe that people were good and that God was good, but this experience had shaken him.

"John?"

John opened his eyes to see Scott standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in," asked Scott.

"Yeah, sure."

Scott came in and sat on John's bed, pretending not to notice John wiping his tears. "I picked these up in the park." He put John's library books on the bedside table.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"A little better," said John. "Thanks. You saved me."

"The Professor saved you," said Scott, sensing that John was upset. After a pause, he continued, "I know. It sucks."

"Yeah," said John. "Do you ever wonder why people hate people so much?"

"All the time. It hurts, I know, when you know that people hate you for no good reason. You just have to tell yourself it doesn't matter what they think, because it doesn't."

"That's hard when people try to kill you," said John. "I mean, first the mutant thing and now the gay thing." He laughed, surprising Scott and even himself. "I think sometimes that we're destined to be hated by everyone. It's turned into some weird hobby with me."

Scott smiled and laughed a little. "You're not angry?"

"Not really angry," John said. "More sad."

"It's a strange world we live in."

"I wonder sometimes if it's supposed to be like this, you know? If they're supposed to hate us, and if we're supposed to defend ourselves somehow, then we can't really hope for peace, can we? If it's supposed to be like this, then there's not supposed to be peace maybe."

"You sound like you've lost all hope in humanity."

Pyro laughed again. "Not all hope-just most of it."

Scott smiled and put his arm around John's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Just hold onto whatever hope you still have, okay? The world's even scarier without it."

John hugged back and said, "I will."

#

That night, it was Scott who couldn't sleep. Laying the darkness of his and Logan's bedroom, he thought of what John had said. _I think sometimes that we're destined to be hated by everyone...If it's supposed to be like this, then there's not supposed to be peace maybe._ It disturbed him to hear these words, especially from John, who always seemed so lighthearted-a bit of a troublemaker, sure, but mostly good-hearted.

"Scott?"

Logan's voice brought Scott out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Scott. Realizing that he'd been tossing and turning for the past hour, he added, "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, can't sleep either." Logan put his arms around Scott, hugging him from behind. "What's bothering you."

Scott told Logan about his conversation with John, ending with, "Do you ever wonder if this all some kind of divine test?"

"You mean from God?"

"Yeah, I guess-from whatever higher power there is."

"Don't worry about it-if anybody's going to pass, it'll be you."

Scott laughed and turned around to face Logan. "Recently, I'm not so sure if I want to pass."

"Great," replied Logan. "You can join me in Hell."

"Logan, please."

"Sorry."

"Maybe I'm being-I don't know-morbid? Pessimistic? Sometimes I just think that God has fun watching us try to survive against all the hatred in the world. Maybe He just finds it entertaining."

"Scott, that's not true."

"How do you know?"

Logan sighed and ran his hand through Scott's hair. "Because there's no way that God enjoys seeing us suffer if He made me fall in love with you."

Scott snuggled against Logan. "I love you, too."

#

The next day, John and Bobby were sitting on John's bed trying to understand their calculus homework after classes were over for the day.

"You know," said Bobby, pushing his textbook away, "I think anyone who actually gets this stuff is a bit mental."

"Yeah, probably," said John, closing his notebook.

"How do you feel?"

"Bobby, you've asked me that five hundred times today. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm sorry I care about you."

"I just don't want you to worry."

"Well, I'll worry anyway-so there."

John laughed. "Thanks. You're the closest thing I have to a concerned mother."

"Should I make you soup," asked Bobby, laughing.

"I don't like soup. Really, Bobby, Jean says I'll be fine."

"It's not just the injuries, John. It's something else I'm worried about."

"What?"

Bobby looked down, as if fascinated by the bedspread. "I don't want you to leave again."

"Why would I leave?"

"It's just-this is the kind of thing that Magneto always says is going to happen to mutants-that humans will try to exterminate us. I was thinking about it, and a part of me feels like maybe he's right, but then I remember that he wants to take over. He thinks we're better than everyone else, and I don't agree with that. I just think everyone should be themselves-different as people, but equal under the law. I'm angry about what happened to you, and a part of me wants revenge, but I don't want to join the Brotherhood-and I don't want you to join either."

"Bobby, I made a mistake when I joined them. I'll never do it again. I want to stay here, with people who care about me and who I care about-with you," said John, remembering his brief time with the Brotherhood. A group that he thought would help him deal with his anger just made him more angry and asked him to do things he knew were wrong. He recalled the realization of his mistake, sneaking out of the Brotherhood headquarters, and his embarrassed apologies to Professor Xavier. Thankfully, the Professor was a forgiving and understanding man, who saw that John realized his error.

Unable to think of anything to say, Bobby just wrapped his arms around John as tight as he could.

"Bobby, I can't breathe," said John, hugging his boyfriend back.

"Sorry," said Bobby, not letting go for about five minutes.

When they finally did separate, John commented, "You're cute when you worry about me."

Bobby rolled his eyes and said, "I just worry because I love you."

John kissed Bobby and said, "I love you, too."

#

There were some rainy days in late July and early August, which meant that the students at the Institute-those who were not visiting family and friends during the summer holiday-were inside, watching movies, playing games, or just enjoying doing nothing. Professor Xavier had suggested, of course, that they use this time constructively to work on summer assignments, but he didn't expect them to listen. He had to admit to himself that he sometimes just said some things that students would expect a teacher to say, even if he didn't really expect anyone to listen.

Although the rain didn't continue for long, the general attitude of making the most of summer vacation did. Logan, who had never experienced summer vacation-and, if he had, didn't remember it-decided that enough was enough. He'd wanted to ask the Professor if they could start having more training sessions, but Scott had explained to him the necessity of summer vacation. Not wanting to be completely beaten, Wolverine had challenged Scott to fight him, and the two had starting spending many hours in the Danger Room, unceremoniously beating each other up just for the fun of it.

Many of the students found this absurd, but Bobby and John found it rather amusing; the two boys sometimes snuck a peak in the Danger Room while Scott and Logan were pummeling each other.

As a result of these fights, Logan's training sessions became more difficult, and they'd been hell on Earth to begin with. The students went to bed every night feeling sore all over. Some speculated that perhaps Logan was being especially tough because Scott won their fights, although no one had the guts to ask him outright.

One day in the middle of summer, all of the students were outside. It was one of those glorious days when staying inside is near impossible. Scott and Bobby were sitting under a tree. Logan had gone to a Congress meeting about mutants with Ororo, Beast, and the Professor, leaving Scott to watch the kids. John, who felt hyper now that his injuries were almost healed and he could finally walk around, was trying to learn how to play tennis from Rogue and Kitty, with hilarious results.

"Hey, Scott, can I ask you something," asked Bobby.

"Sure. What?"

"I know it's none of my business, but-well-are you and Logan-you know-okay?"

"We're fine," said Scott, not completely understanding Bobby's question. "What d'you mean?"

Bobby confessed that he and John had been following them down to the Danger Room. "Did you guys break up or something?"

Scott laughed. "No. It's just something we do for fun."

"You love each other, so you beat each other up?"

"We don't hurt each other. It's just-I don't know-Logan thinks he's tougher than everyone else and I consider it my responsibility to remind him that he's not."

"And then he tries to kill us during training sessions," said Bobby, half-laughing and half-accusing

Scott grinned. "He does not try to kill you."

"Okay, maybe not, but he's crazy. Can't you tell him to lighten up?"

"Afraid not."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you can't have everything." Suddenly, Bobby felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around him. His skin felt like he was on fire. Bobby closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Bobby, are you alright?" Scott put an arm around Bobby's shoulder.

As quickly as the feeling had come, it passed. "Yeah. I just felt dizzy for a minute."

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"No. I'm fine. Really," said Bobby, although there was still a strange tingling feeling in his hands.

#

Later that day, Bobby and John were sitting on Bobby's bed talking.

"It was weird," Bobby said. "I felt like I was melting."

"Melting," asked John.

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what it felt like."

John put an arm around Bobby and held him close. "Maybe its something to do with your powers-you know, like ice melting. Maybe we should ask Jean."

"Maybe," said Bobby, "but it just went away in a few seconds."

"Tell me if it happens again, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

John kissed Bobby on the cheek and said, "I'll make you feel better.

#

As the summer raced onward, the Institute began to prepare for the upcoming fall semester with a mixture of reluctance and expectation. The students had finished their summer assignments, some just in time, which were due on the first day of classes. Bobby and John were in one of the classrooms organizing textbooks and various other school supplies that Professor Xavier had bought for his students.

Bobby had been experiencing what John called "episodes" more frequently; it was almost a constant feeling now, but was not as intense as it had been before. He felt like everything he touched was hot. He thought that either everything had gotten hotter or else his body was getting colder.

John encouraged him to go see Jean, just in case, but Bobby insisted that he didn't feel sick. Besides, he didn't want to sound worried like a little kid.

John's voice broke his train of thought.

"Tell me again why we agreed to do this," said John, putting a bright pink notebook in Rogue's package just to see the look on her face when she opened it.

"Because we're trying to be helpful," said Bobby.

"Oh, yeah," commented John. "What great fun."

Bobby laughed.

"Is it me, or is it really cold in here," asked Pyro.

"Johnny, it's the middle of summer."

"First of all, don't call me Johnny, or else -"

"Or else what?"

"Second of all, I know it's summer, but I swear to God, it's freezing in here." He hugged himself and shivered.

Bobby put his arms around John to warm him, but both of them yelled in pain and leg go of each other immediately.

When they looked at the skin where there arms had touched, there were red burn marks.

#

Author's Note: I tried to make the ending suspenseful. Did I succeed in this? Are you curious to read more? Please review. Reviews make me happy.


	3. Invisible Barriers and Shocking News

Of Fire and Ice

By Geek Squared 1307

Chapter Three:

Invisible Barriers and Shocking News

John knew he should go to sleep, because he had class in the morning. No matter how many times he shut his eyes, however, sleep wouldn't take him off to a world of dreams. He kept staring into the darkness of his bedroom. He knew that the pain from the burns was partially responsible for keeping him up, but it was his thoughts more than any physical sensation that wouldn't let him go to sleep.

In the few days since John and Bobby had gotten the burns, apparently from touching one another, they'd talked almost endlessly about possible explanations, but had reached no conclusive answer. As John lay on his bed, he thought about the possibility that he and Bobby were sick, which was their most recent hypothesis. Maybe they had some disease that made their skin so sensitive that it burned at physical contact with other people. It sounded rather unlikely and strange, in John's opinion, but supposed that he could say the same thing about his ability to control fire or any of the other powers that mutants had.

He and Bobby had decided to be cautious; they hadn't touched anyone in the last few days. As a precaution, despite the pleasant weather, they had been wearing long-sleeved shirts, pants, and gloves. For John, it was wonderful, since he felt like he was in the Arctic-like the cold was taking away his energy. Bobby, however, constantly felt like the world was burning up-like he was melting.

John now hugged himself and pulled the blanket as tightly around himself as he good. _How the Hell am I so cold?_ he thought. _It's summer_.

A whispering voice from the direction of the door interrupted his thoughts. "John, are you awake?" It was Bobby.

"Yeah," John answered, watching Bobby walk over to the bed and sit down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," said Bobby. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I couldn't sleep either." John noticed that Bobby was wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. It made him smile. "I like the outfit." Even though it was dark, John would have bet money that Bobby was blushing.

"It's so damn hot," said Bobby. "I threw the blanket off my bed. How many layers of clothes do you have on under there?"

"Two – three, if you count my underwear."

"Johnny, what the hell's wrong with us?" It was less a question-Bobby knew John was as confused as he was himself-and more general speculation, open to any suggestions, no matter how farfetched they may seem. It was an expression of desire for understanding.

"I don't know," said John, wishing he had a better answer. "I wish I knew."

"Me too." Bobby held John's gloved hand in his own bare one. "I don't know why I came here. I just wanted to be close to you."

"I'm glad. Bobby, I-I think we need to tell someone about this. I mean, what if we're sick?"

"Yeah. I think so, too. Are you scared, Johnny?"

"Hell, yeah." John laughed.

Bobby smiled and said, "Me, too-but don't you dare tell anyone I said so, or else."

"Same here."

Bobby glanced at the luminescent face of the clock on John's bed-side table. It read 0300 hours. "I think we'd better get to sleep," he said, suppressing yawn.

"Good night, Bobby."

"Good night, Johnny, my love." Bobby leaned forward a bit, as if he was about to kiss John good-night, but then hesitated.

"It's okay," said John. "I want to kiss you."

"We might get burned again."

"I'm willing to take that chance. You?"

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, me too."

John sat up against the headboard. They both leaned towards each other slowly and hesitated just as their lips were about to touch. They shared a quick peck and separated almost instantaneously. Upon realizing that there had been no pain, they came together again and kissed passionately this time.

John didn't think he'd felt anything as wonderful as that kiss in his life. The pleasure and a sense of relief flooded him. Bobby was absolutely overjoyed. Being able to touch his boyfriend made him feel both glad and safe.

This happiness lasted only for a few seconds before the pain began. They ignored the terrible burning sensation and continued kissing. When the pain became too much to bear, Bobby and John pushed each other away and just barely stopped themselves from screaming. Their lips were bleeding and the insides of their mouths were badly burned. Both boys were nearly in tears, but each didn't want the other to see him cry.

Bobby hugged John, careful to avoid any skin-to-skin contact. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

"I won't if you won't," said John, tears streaming down his face.

Bobby laughed through his own tears. "Okay."

John used his sleeve to wipe Bobby's tears and then his own.

When Bobby felt the material of John's shirt on his bleeding lips, he winced.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Bobby licked the blood and said, "Good night, Johnny." He got up to leave.

"Good night, Bobby."

#

"What?" This was John's reaction to what Jean had just said. He and Bobby were sitting in the Institute's subterranean infirmary, on one of the metallic examination tables. They were not sure exactly what the medical terms Jean had just said meant, but they both had a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

Jean smiled sadly at them and said, "Well, basically, because your powers are opposites, your body temperature is hotter than average and Bobby's body temperature is colder than average. That's why, whenever you touch each other, you get burned."

John and Bobby sat their silently for a while, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Bobby spoke. "Well, what about later? When our powers get stronger, won't we be able to control it or something?"

"Maybe," said Jean. "I really don't know. I wish I could tell you more."

"Hey," said John. "At least we know we're not dying or something."

"There's that," said Jean, and the three of them laughed, although all three of them were nervous. Jean wasn't sure what to say; there weren't exactly lots of medical journals about mutants and the side-effects which may result from their powers. "We could always ask the professor. He knows much more than I do about genetics," she suggested.

John and Bobby agreed to do just that, and hoped that the professor would know what to do.

#

A few hours later, Bobby walked out of physics class utterly confused. Not only was the subject itself very confusing, but he was still thinking about what the professor had said. Basically, the professor didn't know what to do. He was sure that this side effect of Bobby and John's powers was in no way lethal in itself, but could not say what the effect would be if the two boys' skins touched each other for too long.

This is what Bobby was thinking about as he walked to lunch, which is why he didn't notice Scott until the man was right next to him.

"Iceman," said Scott, tapping Bobby on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Scott," said Bobby.

"D'you want to have lunch together," said Scott, obviously trying very hard to sound casual.

"Um, yeah, sure," said Bobby. He wasn't sure what Scott was up to, but John and Rogue had a different lunch period on Fridays, so he wouldn't really be missed in the lunch room.

Bobby followed Scott to the kitchen, noticing that the older man was obviously lost in thought.

"Scott, is there something bothering you," asked Bobby, sitting down at the counter.

"Uh, no," said Scott, sounding very much like there was. "I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"About, well, you...you and John. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Bobby.

"You were sick," said Scott.

"No, not really."

Scott sat across the counter from the teenaged boy and said, "Bobby, what is going on?"

Bobby told him what had happened and what Jean had said.

"What?"

Bobby laughed. "That's what John said."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine," said Bobby. "Scott?"

"Do you think this will ever go away, you know, when we lean to control our powers better?"

"I don't know, Bobby," said Scott, wishing he could say something more helpful. He knew, however, that Bobby would prefer the truth over a lie that would make him feel better.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't," said Bobby. "I don't know either, but-well-John and I have to talk."

"You look absolutely horrified by the prospect," said Scott.

Bobby laughed. "I guess...I just don't want him to break up with me, you know."

"Do you really think he would?"

"No, but I like to worry."

Scott smiled. "Yes, you do."

The two of them eventually ended up having lunch and talking about random things that friends talk about when one is trying to get the other to stop worrying.

#

Later that day, after classes had ended, John was sitting on his bed trying to read the latest chapters of _Jane Eyre_ for English class. It was one of those books that wasn't really that great but tolerable enough to read for class.

While John was trying to figure out just how a person could wander around the countryside and randomly meet long-lost siblings, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, glad to have a break from his studying.

The door opened and Bobby stood silently in the doorframe.

"Hey," said John.

"Hey," said Bobby, not moving and looking uncomfortable.

"Well, are you gonna sit down or do you want an invitation," asked John, moving over to make room for Bobby on his bed.

Bobby smiled and sat down. "Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, go ahead," said John, laughing.

"Please don't laugh."

John stopped immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I-um-I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning," suggested John.

"Well, I-I love you and I want to know if you still love me, you know, because of this whole 'can't touch each other' thing, which admittedly totally sucks, but I think we can deal with it. I really think we should be together and you're my best friend and I really love you and I hope you still love me, too." Bobby said these run-on sentences so quickly that it took John a few moments to digest them before answering. Those few moments were absolute torture for Bobby.

"Bobby, of course I love you, you idiot." John laughed. He was about to say something more, but Bobby hugged him so tightly that he couldn't.

When Bobby finally let go, John said, "I never thought anyone would be so happy to be with me."

Bobby shrugged. "I figure there must be guys worse than you."

"Hey." John jokingly punched Bobby in the arm. "I happen to think I'm a very good boyfriend, thank you very much."

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are."

#

Rumors were abundant at Xavier's Institute about what had really happened when Dr. Hank McCoy had come to visit the professor in the very early morning on a Monday. The stories ranged from the ordinary to the utterly impossible, but what really happened was unimaginable.

Dr. McCoy had attended a conference about The Mutant Issue, where a man named Warren Worthington II had announced that his corporation had invented a substance that could inhibit the mutant gene.

"They're calling it a cure," said Dr. McCoy. "It's voluntary for now, but there are some who think it should be..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Mandatory," supplied Professor Xavier.

"Forced is more like it," said Hank McCoy. He spoke quietly. He and the professor were the only ones in the room, but when he'd come to the front door, the students seemed very curious about what he wanted to tell the professor. Who knew if one of them had found a way to listen in? They may have even gotten Logan involved.

"This won't stay hidden for long," said Professor Xavier. "I can already imagine Magneto's reaction."

"I think the official announcement is going to be on the news tomorrow. Are you going to tell your students beforehand?"

"I think it would be for the best. I imagine this will provoke a very violent reaction from both sides."

They both knew the professor was right, and they talked a little more. Mr. McCoy agreed to stay at the mansion, unsure of what reaction he'd get back at his workplace.

#

"What the hell?" This was the general reaction of Logan, Ororo, Scott, and Jean when the professor told them about the cure. It was later on the same day when he'd spoken with Mr. McCoy. The professor, McCoy, and the four teachers were sitting in the professor's office, trusting that the students would not destroy the school during the meeting.

"We don't need to be cured," said Ororo.

This started a great deal of discussion and debate, which consisted of reasons why mutants did not need to be cured (mostly from Ororo and Scott), what to say to the congress in response to the cure (mostly from Jean and McCoy), and violent plans of what to do to anyone who came into the Institute trying to forcibly cure anyone there (mostly from Logan, with occasional contribution from Scott). The conversation would have continued for several weeks if the bell signaling the end of lunch hadn't rung.

The assembled group could hear the sound of students walking down the hallways to classes.

"Do we tell them," asked Scott.

"I think we have to," said the professor.

#

"I can't believe it."

"Do you think it's true?"

"No way."

"I hope so."

"I want to be normal."

"We are normal."

These were just some of the things the students in Professor Xavier's English class were saying before the professor came into the room. When the door swung open and Professor Xavier entered, the classroom became silent.

[]

The students hadn't been able to agree on a course of action. They were not supposed to know about the cure yet, but some of the students (namely John, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty) had eavesdropped and proceeded to tell the whole school. The professor had said to the teachers that he would tell them about it, so some of the students thought it best to wait for the professor to tell them, and then act like they'd never heard it before. Some just wanted to admit that they already knew and ask him what the hell was going on.

In their current state of shock and uncertainty, none of the students remembered that the professor was telepathic and basically knew everything that happened in the school. He did know that four of his students had been standing on the other side of the door, and to be honest, he'd been expecting it. An unexpected visit at the Institute-especially from McCoy or someone else who may have important news-was a cause for immediate covert eavesdropping plans on the part of the students and also a cause for the professor temporarily pretending that he didn't have telepathic powers. Professor Xavier was going to tell them later this afternoon about the cure, so he didn't think it mattered if they already knew. Besides, he wanted to know if any of them would actually admit they already knew and ask him about it.

"Today, we'll be discussing chapters -"

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier stopped and said, "Yes, Bobby?"

"Is it true that there's some kind of cure that would take away our powers?"

The professor paused before answering. "Yes. There's a company that's made what they're calling a cure for mutation."

This caused the talk in the classroom to resume, this time with even more fervor. It took the professor an entire ten minutes to be heard over the din.

"I know this is surprising news," he said "but for right now, we don't know the intentions of the people who've made the cure. There is probably lots of debate about it, and different politicians will officially be giving their opinions tomorrow on television."

This, of course, caused a whole barrage of questions.

"Are they going to hurt us?"

"Are they coming here?"

"Is the school going to stay open?"

The professor sighed and tried to calm down his students. This was going to be a long day, and the professor just hoped that he was prepared to handle the coming storm.

#

Later that day, after classes were over, John and Bobby decided to find Logan and Scott. The two boys thought that perhaps their friends would tell them more than the professor had. They walked upstairs-in the opposite direction of their classmates, who were headed downstairs to hang out, do homework, or eat some food-and found Logan and Scott's room. The door was locked.

Bobby was about to knock, but John put a hand on his arm to stop him. Bobby looked confused.

"What if they're-you know," said John.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That's why we're knocking."

"Still," said John. "What if we're bothering them."

"Then they'll tell us to go the hell away," insisted Bobby.

John conceded that Bobby was right. Logan probably would yell at them to leave if there was anything going on in the room that the two should not see.

Bobby knocked and Scott's voice answered, "Come in."

The two boys entered, not knowing what to expect. What they saw behind the bedroom door was far from inappropriate. Scott was sitting at a desk, typing something on his laptop and Logan was sitting on the bed reading what looked like the students' essays from history class.

"Hey," said Logan, looking up from an essay printed on bright pink paper. "What're you two doing here."

"We want to know if you guys know anything about this cure thing," said Bobby.

Scott turned around with a surprised look on his face. "How did you know about that?"

"We were listening at the door during your meeting and when we asked the professor about it during class today, he didn't really tell us much."

"That's because there isn't really much to tell," said Logan. "By the way, I don't know why a bunch of you kids think we're not gonna notice that your essays are typed in twenty-point font.

Bobby and John were disappointed-not because they'd expected their teachers to be oblivious to large font, but because they had no more answers to their questions about the cure than they had before.

"Why are you grading our history papers," asked John.

"Because Cyclops doesn't want to."

"Great," said Bobby, rolling his eyes.

"I'm trying to write up a report to the Congress about the 'mutant situation,' as they call it. What's a good way of saying 'We think you're a bunch of idiots'?"

Bobby and John laughed. Bobby sat down in a chair by Scott and said, "How about 'We understand and appreciate your concerns, but believe your actions are misguided'?"

Scott shrugged. "Good enough." He typed some more.

John sat down on the bed facing Logan, who was considering an essay printed in bright yellow letters.

"Am I supposed to be able to read this," asked Logan. "You better get done with that soon, Scott. I don't think I can read these things anymore."

Scott laughed.

"Hey," said John. "I worked really hard on my paper."

"Well, I don't think I go to yours yet, kid. I think I'll stick to teaching training sessions, thanks."

"How wonderful," said John.

"Shut up, Sinjin," said Bobby, laughing at John.

"Sinjin?"

John rolled his eyes. "It's spelled St. John...Saint John Allerdyce...my parents were weird."

"Your parents were religious."

"They were not. They were prejudiced gits who can burn in Hell for all I care."

Bobby was about to respond but then reconsidered. He turned back to help Scott with his report.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable together," commented Scott. Logan noticed that his boyfriend actually looked happy now. An afternoon filled with making phone calls to congressional representatives and senators who were less than polite had made him more than a little snappish, but talking with Bobby and John seemed to make him feel better.

Logan handed John a stack of worksheets that the younger students had done for homework. "You might as well be useful, kid."

"We are not adorable," said John to Scott.

"No, you're not," said Logan. "I think you ought to change your name, Saint."

"It's not Saint John. It's St. John," he said, pronouncing it correctly. "No, I mean it's John. John." He sighed, grabbed a pen, and started grading spelling homework.

Logan laughed.

Bobby couldn't believe what was going on. They had little idea what this whole cure thing was all about, and Bobby was very uncertain and scared. However, just being with his friends and knowing that they were probably just as uncertain made him feel a little better.

"Okay," said Scott. "How do I say 'I'd like very much to blast you through a wall'?"

"I don't think there's any way to make that sound nice," said Bobby, laughing.

"How about 'I'd like to demonstrate how our powers can be used for good, to defend innocent people against those who would hurt them'?"

The four of them started laughing uncontrollably.

"John," said Bobby, while trying to slow down his breathing "what is wrong with you?"

John was about to say something witty, but then he heard Scott typing. "Don't tell me you're actually writing that."

Scott shrugged. "I have to write something and it's more appropriate than anything I could come up with."

John wasn't sure if it was just the fact that he was with friends or the fact that they were talking about anything other than what was really on their minds, but he felt better. He knew that he'd be able to talk to all of them about the cure when they knew more but, until then, it was fun to just laugh and have a good time.

#

When the announcement finally came, everyone in Xavier's School was in front of the television, waiting. The cure apparently really did work. There were even some volunteers who had been injected and said that they were now "completely normal."

Once the cure had been proven effective, the debate began. Some politicians said that the cure should be voluntary and not required. Others argued the cure should be offered to all mutants and any who did not submit voluntarily should be brought in by force. This second group even mentioned the students in Xavier's Institute specifically as a potential first target.

There seemed to be the most support for those who wanted to cure all mutants. It seemed that the X-Men and all other mutants would have to stand up and be heard or be silenced forever.

#

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay with updating. I've been working on several fanfictions simultaneously. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Reviews make me happy.

Happy reading and writing.

May the Force be with you.

~Geek Squared 1307


	4. Consequences of the Cure

Of Fire and Ice

by Geek Squared 1307

Chapter Four:

Consequences of the Cure

Bobby was walking down the sidewalk, headed towards the local comic book shop. He tried very hard not to look to either side of himself, because lining the streets were protestors both for and against the cure. These protests had started almost immediately after the official announcement about the cure and were gaining momentum.

Bobby walked faster to get away. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. Someone grabbed his shirt and turned him around. It was Jacob and on either side of him were Timothy and Thomas. They were the boys who had beaten up John.

"Get the hell off me," said Bobby.

"What's wrong," said Jacob. "Did your boyfriend come crying home?"

"I said, get off." Bobby was tempted to freeze the boy's hand, but was reluctant to use his powers in front of the protestors and also to fight three guys at once.

"Why don't you go get cured, mutant freak," said Jacob, pushing Bobby. Timothy and Thomas advanced like they were about to attack, but they also looked hesitant. They were probably still afraid from when they'd attacked John and the professor had used his powers on them.

Bobby tried again to pull away. The protestors were farther down the road, where he'd come from, and didn't notice the struggle going on. Bobby wondered if he could fight back without his picture being on the evening news.

"It's too bad they don't make a cure for being a fag. Then, maybe, you'd be normal."

Bobby punched Jacob in the jaw and said, "I am normal." Jacob staggered backwards.

Timothy and Thomas pushed Bobby against a building and punched him in the stomach. Bobby kicked Timothy, who sprawled backwards and fell onto his back. Thomas kneed Bobby in the groin and Bobby fell down to his knees. Then, he grabbed Bobby's shirt and lifted him up to his feet. He punched Bobby in the face, causing Bobby's lip to bleed profusely.

Bobby finally decided that he had no choice but to use his powers and try to be discreet about it. He pushed away Thomas, who bumped into his two friends, and then he froze the three boys['] sneakers to the ground. They looked startled, because – while trying to untangle themselves – they hadn't noticed that Bobby had created the ice.

Bobby ran back to the Institute and collapsed on his bed. Some of the students had glanced at him when he ran in the door, but he ran by them so fast that they hadn't noticed his bleeding lip or his generally disheveled state.

Scott, however, did notice when he walked through Bobby's open bedroom door and found the boy laying on his bed all bloody.

"Bobby, what happened?" Scott put a tissue on Bobby's lip.

Bobby told him the whole story.

"The same guys?"

"Yeah."

Scott shook his head. "Did anyone see you?"

"No, I don't think so. The protestors were too busy yelling at each other. I know it was dangerous to use my powers, but I had to. Besides, they just..." Bobby cut himself off before he said anything he'd get a lecture for.

"Yeah, I know. It does get frustrating sometimes."

Bobby leaned against the headboard. "Sometimes, I just wish people would go the hell away, you know?"

"Yeah," agreed Scott "but then life would be no fun, you know?"

"I suppose so. I just hope I'm not on the six o'clock news."

"I doubt it. The Professor thinks Magneto's up to something."

"What?"

"I don't know – probably the usual."

"You mean killing people," said Bobby. There was a mix of annoyance and sadness in his voice. "The professor told us once that Magneto believes what he's doing is right. He thinks that all the, well, normal or regular people are going to try to kill us, and he wants to stop it from happening."

"He lived through some horrible things," said Scott. "His family was taken to a concentration camp during the Holocaust. He's seen the worst that humans can do to each other."

"That's horrible." Bobby wasn't sure what more to say. Nothing he could have said would be an adequate response.

Scott said, "When you hear him talk...if you listen for a while, he starts to make sense. It's one of the reasons I considered joining him."

This shocked Bobby. "You considered joining Magneto?"

"For a little while...right after I got my powers. It was a long time ago, but...I still remember what he said to me and what he showed me."

"What?"

"He told me that the same thing could happen to us that happened during the Holocaust. Then – then he took me to meet some mutants who had been captured and experimented on or abused by their families. It was[...]horrible."

"Like what Stryker did to Logan?" Bobby's voice was strained.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I still remember talking to them and them telling what was done to them. I have nightmares about it sometimes. There was a guy who had been locked in a laboratory from the time he was five years old. His parents were afraid of his powers and they'd handed him over to scientists who promised to 'help' him. For the next twenty years, they tortured him and injected him with chemicals that made him sick. Then, there was a woman who had grown up in a very religious family – and not the good, 'God loves everyone and we should all try to get along' religious like Kurt but the prejudiced 'We're right and everyone else is wrong, so we should kill other people' religious. They believed that her being born a mutant was a punishment from God, and they treated her like she was the devil incarnate. They refused to send her to school and told her all the time that she would go to hell when she died. They beat her and said that they did it because God wanted them to." Here, Scott took a deep breath to steady his voice.

Bobby couldn't see Scott's eyes, but it sounded like the man was close to tears. Bobby wasn't sure what to say, so he just gave the man a hug.

Scott hugged him back and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm alright. It'll all be okay."

Bobby pulled away and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really," insisted Scott. "I'll tell you what. Let's not tell the Professor about this."

[][]

"Won't he know anyway?"

"Probably," said Scott, "but you can always hope he doesn't say anything about it. Besides, I probably would have done the same thing." He smiled a little.

#

"You did what?" John stared at his boyfriend in shock. They were sitting in a corner of the living room. They could hear the sounds of some tv show the younger kids were watching in the background.

"It's not like I went after them. They came after me first, and were saying things about you. You're my boyfriend and I have every right to defend you."

John just stared at Bobby for a full minute before laughing.

"What?"

"You were defending me?"

"Yes...and maybe letting out some anger."

John laughed again and then hugged Bobby. "You know, I think I like this new attitude of yours. I did always say you were too nice."

"Thanks," said Bobby, rolling his eyes. "I'll start being mean to you from now on."

"Seriously, though, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bobby leaned back on the couch and said, "You know, I never thought I could be like this."

"Like what?"

"Angry, upset, confused, desperate, and all that stuff. I mean, sure, I get upset about the small bad things that happen, but I never imagined that I'd be put in a situation in which I'd feel like, I don't know, I wanted to freaking kill someone or something. It's like I have to become this horrible hateful person just to survive and it just isn't fair, because I don't want to be and – "

By this time, Bobby was pacing from one side of the room to the other and back again furiously. His actions were eliciting stares from the younger students.

Luckily, it was almost time for lunch, so John was able to calm Bobby down while steering him towards the kitchen, where they sat down and ate.

When it was time for a training session, Bobby was feeling much better and even looking forward to seeing Logan – no matter what the Wolverine had in store for his students.

#

When Logan walked out of the Danger Room, his students exhausted and trudging behind him, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Logan." It was John.

"Hey, kid."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess. What?"

"Do you have any idea when all this 'cure' stuff is gonna end, because it's making Bobby a little crazy."

"It's making us all a little crazy, kid."

The two of them stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah, I know. I just, well, worry about him I guess." He said this as though it were the last thing he wanted to admit.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I worry about Scott sometimes, too. Just don't tell him that, okay?"

John laughed. "Okay."

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped into a hallway filled with students heading various parts of the Institute. Classes had ended for the day, and many people were, no doubt, eager to relax.

Logan navigated the sea of students and John followed him.

"Something else, kid," asked Logan.

"You never answered my question," said John. "What's going on with this whole cure thing."

"Can't say I know, kid. None of us knows."

John sighed, not sure of what to say. He hoped that Logan hadn't heard him, but Logan's wolverine hearing enabled him to detect even the smallest sounds, even among the large commotion that was common in a school.

"Don't sigh," said Logan.

"Sorry," said John but it was very obvious that he wasn't.

"And don't get sarcastic with me," Logan added, jokingly punching John in the shoulder.

John smirked.

Logan looked at John and realized that his signature smirk had caught on with the people he cared about – Rogue, Scott, and now John. Bobby would probably be next. Logan was worried about Bobby. If John was right and Bobby, who seemed to have a mostly positive attitude most of the time, was acting "crazy" because of the cure, then maybe other students had similar concerns. Since the announcement, the adults at the school had been trying to put up a brave front for the students, but it appeared that the students were not as oblivious to the possible implications of the cure as their teachers wanted them to be. It didn't seem fair to Logan that these kids were having to deal with something this serious but, then again, nothing was ever fair. The best anyone could do was just deal with what they got.

The two of them had reached the first floor during their talk and Logan sat down on a couch. "Sit," he said.

John sat and was unsure of what Logan would say to him. Wolverine was always unpredictable. He could seem like he didn't care, but his friends knew that there was much more about him than one could easily see, if only a person was willing to sit and talk with him for a little while.

"Listen, kid," Logan said, "I wasn't going to say anything – the Prof wants to wait for a few days – but maybe you should know this." He looked around to see if any of the younger students were nearby. "Some of the students are leavin' – some because they want to and others because their parents want 'em to. The Prof doesn't want to force anyone to stay, so he's gonna tell all you guys if you wanna leave you can."

John was silent for a few seconds. John had to admit that this was not much of a surprise; the news was inundated with the stories of mutants who were lining up to get the cure. Somehow, John had thought the Institute that had partially protected everyone within it from the hardships that many mutants had to face and had given him and his friends opportunities they would not have had in the outside world would also be their safe haven during this cure situation. It would seem, however, that this was not merely a "situation" that would resolve itself. It was a turning point, just as he and many of the others at the Institute had feared. Before the cure, mutants existed and that fact could not be changed. The only thing that could be done was for Professor Xavier to combat the fears of some homo sapiens and make a place for mutants to live peacefully in society.

Now, mutants no longer had to be a fact of life. The mutations could be "corrected" and the mutants could now be normal people. It was expected by the majority of the public that mutants should be happy about this.

John knew that Logan was probably thinking all of these same things, so he just asked, "Do you know who's leaving?"

"Mostly some of the younger kids," said Logan. He had a look on his face that made it clear to John that he wasn't very happy about this. John suspected Logan was tempted to take matters into his own hands, but he respected the professor too much to take any actions that would endanger the school.

The Professor's voice said quietly yet urgently in Logan's head, _I need to see you in my office, Wolverine_.

Logan told John he had to go, and John suspected what had happened. The professor spoke to the students through telepathy often enough that they could suspect when someone had been summoned to his office.

John headed upstairs to tell Bobby what he'd just found out and Logan headed to Professor X's office to see what the latest news was. Wolverine wasn't a telepath, but he knew enough to tell when a situation had probably gone from bad to worse.

#

As it turned out, John did not need to explain to his boyfriend what was going on because it was apparent from the state of the hallways outside the students' rooms. Suitcases, duffle bags, and backpacks lined the walls. In several bedrooms, the cabinets were empty and the walls were bare.

John, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty had holed up in John's room to discuss the matter. They knew that many of their fellow students had felt disadvantaged by their powers and oppressed by those who targeted them for being different – indeed, each of them had felt the same at some time during the past few years, even after coming to the Institute – but they had not suspected that so many of their friends would leave.

"Logan said it was mostly the younger kids," said John, "but it's not just them."

"The little kids are mostly leaving because of their parents, but a few are leaving because they want to. I heard from Jullianna and Rick that they're leaving on their own. I thinks some of the others are considering it, too."

Bobby thought he could understand what had driven Jullianna and Rick to their decisions. They were in a situation similar to his. The prospect of being normal was very appealing to those who had been disowned by their families for being mutants. Curing his mutation and returning home would give him a normal life. He'd have the opportunity to go to college; the ban on mutants many colleges had instated would no longer affect him. His choices would not be limited by some random chance mutation in a microscopic gene in his cells.

But why should he have to give up being himself to have these choices? As much as he wanted to see his family again and leave behind the difficulties that came with being a mutant, Bobby could not imagine giving up. He could not imagine admitting that there was something wrong with him and his friends.

The four friends talked long into the night and watched as some fellow students left the Institute, seemingly forever. Finally, the professor suggested they all go to sleep.

#

Late in the night, Scott began packing away the uniforms that the ex-X-Men had left behind, the Professor's words still in his mind as he did this mindless work.

Charles Xavier had called the teachers into his office to tell them the shocking news. So many of the students had approached him with their considerations about leaving the Institute that he was considering whether the Institute should remain open. He'd wanted to announce to the school that the students could leave if they wanted, but the news had gotten around before he could say anything. One-quarter of the students would definitely be leaving within the month and one-half were considering leaving if the cure turned out to be as successful as the initial news claimed. Facing such an enormous student loss, with no prospective students lined up, the Professor wasn't sure if his cause for mutant rights and equality would have any voice left among the din caused by the cure.

Scott, one of the first members of Xavier's now famous X-Men, was dedicated enough to the professor and the Institute to not even consider leaving. However, as he recalled his earlier days at the school, he could understand why so many of the students wanted to leave. He wondered what decision he would have made, had the cure been invented while he was still getting used to the idea of having powers and was afraid of being a danger to those around him.

The door to the large storage room creaked open and Logan walked in.

"Hey," said Logan.

"Hey," Scott responded in kind. He wondered what else there was to say. There had been a thought in the back of his mind, but he was terrified of even thinking it or of giving voice to it. To keep his mind empty, he set about organizing the rest of the storage room after he was done packing away uniforms.

Logan stood a few paces behind Scott, recognizing his boyfriend's habit of tidying when he was nervous or scared and reluctant to talk about it.

"What bothering you, kid," asked Logan. He'd developed a habit of calling the students "kid" and sometimes referred to Scott the same way, partially because Scott was so much younger than him but mostly because it was a joke between them.

"Nothing," said Scott. He was now straightening boxes which were perfectly aligned according to Logan's sharp vision.

Logan grabbed the back of Scott's shirt and pulled him away from the shelves of boxes. Scott looked at Logan through his scarlet visor and Logan knew, without being able to see Scott's eyes, that Scott was probably glaring at him. It was how they were, after all. As close as they had become, each still sometimes fell into silence when deeply saddened, wanting to save the other from feeling bad for him.

"Tell me," requested Logan in a voice quieter than most people would believe him capable of. "Are you going to organize this room according to the Dewey Decimal System?"

Scott tried not to smile and almost failed, the corners of his mouth turning up. He turned to his right and stared at the wall, with its many shelves, with his arms crossed. "We've lived here a long time, Logan. Where are we supposed to go if the professor closes the school? Where is the _professor_ going to go if he closes the school? We can't just _give up_! He...he can't think we're just going to leave and do nothing anymore!" Scott was now staring at Logan, presumably right into Logan's eyes.

"Well, I really don't think Charles is going to do nothing," said Logan. He couldn't imagine the professor just sitting back and letting things happen. "He probably just wants to think of something to do first – not that I wouldn't like to go beat some sense into some of those people at the cure center."

Scott seemed to be deep in thought. "You're right," he said after a while, as if this was a huge surprise to him.

"Of course I'm right," said Logan, and Scott punched his arm.

#

Bobby watched as more students slowly left the Institute over the next few weeks. Bedrooms and desks were emptying out at an alarming rate. At first, Bobby had been skeptical about whether the cure worked or not – all the genetics seemed a bit futuristic and out of science fiction to him – but his doubt had disappeared when he received a letter from Rick.

_Dear Bobby,_

_Hey, how are you? I've just come home after getting the cure. I feel great! My parents are being a lot nicer to me since I'm not a mutant anymore. It's still kind of weird right now between me and my sister, but I think things'll get better soon. She's not afraid of me anymore, at least._

_I was wondering if you and John are getting the cure, too. I mean, your powers are kind of cool and all, but it must be weird dating and not being able to touch and all._

_I heard from Jullianna last week. She says she's fine. She doesn't have any parents, but now there's a couple who are willing to adopt her, since she's no longer a mutant. I expect things will get a lot better for her and for all of us now that we have a choice._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Rick_

Bobby sat on his bed and read the letter again and again, unsure of what to think. Rick seemed happy, Jullianna was headed for a better life, it all seemed so great, yet. . .

Bobby and John had discussed which of the other students may be leaving, but neither had asked the other if he would be leaving. In the back of his mind, Bobby had been thinking about his and John's relationship. Rick's letter had just brought his thoughts to the front of his mind.

People often said that a person's reason for doing something was just as important as what he did. Two people could do the same thing, but one person could be guilty while the other's actions could be justified due to circumstances.

Bobby didn't want to get the cure just to be like everyone else. He didn't care what other people said to him. . . . but he did care what John thought. Bobby wanted to have a long-term relationship with John, but he was not sure if the two of them would ever be able to touch each other for the rest of their lives. He liked to think that they could have a relationship without any physical contact, but he really couldn't be sure. What if just one of them got the cure?

While Bobby was sitting on his bed, in the middle of these thoughts, John burst into his room. John bounced onto the bed before Bobby noticed he was there.

"Hi," said John. He could see right away that there was something on Bobby's mind. "What's up?"

"I've just been thinking about this cure thing and – "

"Bobby, I told you to stop worrying about it. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I know, but I was just thinking about us."

John looked at Bobby as if he had just mentioned something that had also been on John's mind. "Bobby, if – if you think it's important for us to be able to touch each other, then – then I'm willing to get the cure."

This wasn't what Bobby had been expecting. "No, John – what – why..." He realized that he wasn't forming coherent sentence, so he paused before continuing, "John, I've been thinking about this, too, and it really doesn't matter to me if we can't touch. I couldn't ask you to give up your powers. I know how much you like having them. If you think it's important, though, I could..."

"I wouldn't let you give up your powers for me!"

"But you thought I'd let you give up your powers for me?"

John shrugged. "I guess not, but I was trying to be gallant and chivalrous. It's not like I know much about relationships. I'm kind of learning as we go along."

Bobby smiled. "Well, it was nice of you to offer," he conceded. He paused and looked around the room as if gathering his thoughts. "If it was for something more...important, then I would. If I could save your life by giving up my powers, I'd do it, and I know you'd do the same for me. I'm just not sure if. . ."

"If sex is worth it," finished John.

"Well, yeah," said Bobby, looking above John's head at the wall opposite.

John thought Bobby blushed a little. "Hey," he said, placing an arm around Bobby's shoulder, "relax. Don't you always say you love me for my reckless loyalty?"

"Of course," said Bobby. "And you always say you love me for my mind."

"And your willingness to tolerate my reckless loyalty."

Bobby hit John with a pillow and said, "How do you think this will all end up?"

"I don't know," said John, looking more pensive than most people thought he could be. He only showed the serious and contemplative part of himself to his closest friends, which included Bobby of course. "It all depends on who does what and who acts when. If Professor X can gain support before Magneto takes violent actions, we may be able to deal with this. Then again, people may not listen. They're so afraid of us. We may have to fight, even though it'll just make them fear us even more."

"I hope the professor will think of something to do."

#

When Professor Xavier had started the Institute, his main concern had been that no one would want to attend. Now, he was worried that his students would not want to stay. There was a part of him that felt anger, but he kept that under control. Years of discussions (which some may call arguments) with his old friend Magneto had given him more control over his emotions than some may believe possible. He knew how dangerous anger or fear could be. With his powers, losing his temper could have serious consequences.

The view from his classroom was the same as it always was, but he could not avoid seeing a bleak horizon in his mind's eye. At times like these, he wished that he was really as smart as his students thought he was.

#

Author's Note: I apologize for not posting this chapter earlier! My only excuse is that organic chemistry [and] elements of physics are very difficult classes.

Please review! Reviews always make me happy. I welcome anything you have to say, whether positive or negative. If you have constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated, since I'm trying to improve my writing.

Happy reading and writing!

~Geek Squared 1307


End file.
